


Draco Malfoy and the Dark Prince Harry Potter

by orphan_account



Series: Dark Potter Family [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affection, Dark Harry, Draco has to win Harry's attention, James Potter is the Dark Lord, Killer Harry, Love, Lucius plots, M/M, Mpreg mentioned, Severus is his love, Smut, blood oath, death of annyoing characters, dirty - Freeform, don't read if cannon divergence bothers you, long term courting, not cannon compliant at all, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Draco has been instructed by his father to win the heart of Harry Potter, the Heir of Dark Lord James Potter.





	Draco Malfoy and the Dark Prince Harry Potter

“The family’s future is in your hands Draco. It’s true that I was upset about you being a submissive, as first, but now I see it as the best thing that could have happened. My precious boy, you will be Consort to Harry Potter one day. I am sure of it.” Lucius Malfoy knelt in front of his son, his hand on his shoulder and a proud smile on his face.

“How could I be Harry’s consort, Father? I’ve never really spoken to him.” Draco replied. He and Harry had just finished their first year at Hogwarts and they had been sorted into different houses, so their interactions were limited.

“During the summer I am going to coach you in how to behave, so that you will catch the eye of Potter’s heir and ensure your marriage to him in the process. We must act quickly. I have no doubt that the other high born families are planning something similar.” 

Draco shyly looked to his feet.

“That’s good!” His father praised, “Dominants love meekness. You’re a natural.”

“Do you really think he could like me?” Draco asked softly.

“He will be head over heels in love with you. You have the finest pedigree available. You’re also very pretty, which is not surprising in the least. There’s no way he would look past you.”

Draco brightened. He loved the idea of being Consort to the most powerful wizard in the world, and he was sure that it wold one day be Harry, who is the very image of his Lordly Father.

Draco’s lessons began quickly, as they only had a summer before classes resumed. Lucius chose to train the boy himself rather than hire help. He didn’t want word to get out that he was training the boy before he had even hit puberty.

‘Hit hard. Hit first.’ Lucius thought to himself. ‘And Victory will be ours.’

 

Everyone knew who Harry Potter was. It was unmistakable.

As he walked through the halls of school he would be bowed to, grovelled to, and wherever he was, he was fawned over and adored. 

This did not spoil him. He had a friendly demeanour and a charming smile. Everyone was sure he would be just like his father one day.

Draco had watched him from afar but had never approached. His own father had served as a courtier for many years but Draco was never brought along. He wanted to hide the boy, who was his secret weapon. 

‘Now remember, Draco, when you approach him, act as though you don’t care about his attention. Walk past, lock your eyes, and then keep walking. He’ll be so startled that you will be all he sees. He is used to being looked at, so you must do so only briefly. But make the moment count!’

His father’s words echoed in his mind as he entered Defence against the Dark Arts. Harry was sitting at the back with a group of people surrounding him, as usual. Ron and Hermione were always at his side. The pure blood Weasley dominant had been his best friend since infancy, and his little sister who was smart enough to skip a grade, were his constant companions as the other came and went.

Draco began to walk, aiming for a seat at the front that would be in Harry’s line of sight, but far enough away so they could not speak. 

Draco picked his moment to turn his head and look back, and it was perfect. Harry had looked towards him at just that moment and their eyes locked just as Lucius had instructed. Harry’s body seemed to freeze and his mouth gaped. Before a word could be uttered, Draco turned away nonchalantly and proceeded to take his seat.

Harry took no time in standing up and approaching Draco, he walked to the front of his desk and tried a charming smile.

‘If he approaches you, keep your eyes down for the most part. But flick your gaze to his for little moments, and make sure to keep your eyelashes low. He’ll love that. And bite your lip a little. Seem a little frightened. Answer him softly, but give short answers.’

Lucius’s words echoed again as Draco slid his gaze to his desk.

“Have we met?” Harry asked.

“I don’t think so.” Draco replied, glancing up briefly.

Harry fidgeted on the spot.

“What’s your name?” Harry asked loud and curious.

“Draco.” He replied with a small smile and a longer look upwards. He batted his eyes sweetly and looked away as though he was embarrassed.

“That’s a pretty name. I’m Harry.”

“I know.”

“Why don’t you come and sit with me?” Harry asked.

‘Refuse his first offer. It’ll drive him crazy.’

“No. I’d rather stay here.” 

“Oh.” Harry said, his brows creasing. “Maybe I could see you at lunch then?”

“Maybe.” Draco said, a blush on his face. “I don’t know what Father would say if he heard I was sitting with a dominant.”

‘They love what is forbidden. But Harry has some honour, I’ve heard. Pretend that you’re protecting your reputation. Stay away from all dominants who aren’t related to you, and make sure you keep Harry at a distance.’

“Oh of course! I don’t wanna hurt your honour Draco, honest. I’ll find a chaperone. My sister will sit between us, and I won’t put a hand on you.”

Harry’s sense of nobility was exactly as Lucius had thought, and he made sure to go and see Draco with at least three witnesses so they could testify to Draco’s good virtue. They would eat with a person between them, walk side by side but never touch, and by the winter term, Harry was head over heels in love.

“I have requested an audience with my parents.” Harry said one day and he and Draco took a stroll, closely followed by the entire Weasley clan and Luna Lovegood as their chaperones. “I’m going to ask Father for your hand. I want to marry you one day, would you like that?”

“I would.” Draco said, blushing had now become an art form at the boy’s perfection of it.

“I’ll court you in the old ways.” Harry said proudly. His smile and his bright eyes made Draco want to kiss him, but he knew he couldn’t. 

‘You’ll need to control yourself too, Draco, you’ll be the subject of so much love and affection that you’ll want to kiss him, or hug him, but there is to be nothing physical, not even a handshake, until you’re fourteen.’

Harry had left that afternoon and had come back in a blaze of green fire. He was grinning wide and Draco knew he had succeeded.

“They’re going to write up our contract! Isn’t that amazing?”

Draco gave a full and unsuppressed smile for the first time, and Harry had the same glazed over look he had when they first locked eyes.

“Beautiful.” Harry murmured.

 

They had decided to draw up the contract over Christmas. The Potter castle was free of visitors at this time, as the Dark Lord had insisted it was a tome for family. Most considered this a strange thing for a man who had killed hundreds to say.

The Malfoy’s were the exception to this. James invited them to stay as future family. They could observe how the boys interacted with each other while drawing up the contract.

Lucius expected to get a lot out of the deal, aside from being the father in law of the future Lord of the wizarding world.

And he did get a lot out of the deal, as he read the parchment which stipulated the agreement, he would receive new lands and titles for providing the Heir with a mate and brood mare. He could have wept with joy as he swept his signature over the paper.

“Good, no we need the both boys to shed some blood to seal it.” James ordered.

Harry had been dressed in a black suit and Draco was dressed to match. They had spent this Christmas time under close watch, especially by Lucius, who wanted to preserve the illusion that he was concerned for Draco’s virtue. He even went so far as to separate them when Harry nearly touched Draco’s hand.

The boys had this palms cut and allowed a few drops of blood to seep into the parchment, sealing the arrangement for life.

 

James and Severus had a large chamber with a four-poster canopied bed and a roaring fire in a grand marble fireplace. Their rooms were directly connected to that of their children. Severus had just closed the door of the nursery where their littlest ones were kept, and made his way over to join his husband in their bed.

They held each other close and caressed freely.

“You know that Lucius planned all this, so why did you let Harry be promised to Draco? I have kept silent, my love, but I cannot wait any longer. What are you planning? You’re not going to hurt Lucius, are you? He is something of a friend to me.”

James chuckled. “Dearest, this time there is no plan. Of course I know what Lucius has done, but so what? The fact remains that Harry needs a mate, and the sooner he locks one in the better. By engaging them now the rest of the court has time to become accustomed to it, and Harry has time to get used to the idea. He will grow up with the expectation that he is to marry Draco, and that will prevent any stupid dalliances.”

“He’s so young.” Severus sighed.

“I know, but he’s a good lad and an honourable one at that. I’m not sure how that happened but he’ll make a good Lord one day.”

 

When Christmas break was over, the entire school knew that the Heir of the Dark Lord was engaged to Draco Malfoy, and that there contract was a sealed in blood. There were many who were jealous and angry that Draco had achieved such a feat in such a sort amount of time, but they could neither say nor do anything that could unravel the ties that now bind the Heir and his love.

Harry was exactly as he promised to be. He never saw Draco without a small contingent of people to witness him.

Draco was in heaven. No one dared cross him. He was lavished with gifts from the most powerful family in the world, and most of all, he was adored by the most powerful student at school.

Harry sent him sweets and love notes, and every birthday Draco’s room was filled to the brim with fur coats and silk shirts, diamond encrusted shoes and enough gold necklaces to adorn his neck for ten lifetimes. 

He was so enraptured by the luxury that he didn’t notice the look in Harry’s eyes.

The look of complete possession.

Upon Harry’s fourteenth birthday, they would be permitted their first kiss and some physical contact.

There was a grand party held at Potter castle and of course Draco was there by his side, his father Lucius looking smug and proud enough to turn the stomach of every jealous courtier.

Harry had been dressed in a fine black suit as he usually did, but Draco had taken the opportunity to wear some of his finest garments. He wore a fur shall of silver and brown fox which rested just below his shoulder, and a long black coat with silver buttons engraved with snakes. He wore knee high leather boots and silk pants to match, while a rope of perfect diamonds hung from his neck.

Harry kept him close, standing near but not touching. He said little as Draco conversed happily to the other guests.

“Now that my heir is fourteen.” James began with an immediate hush of silence, “He may move forward in the courting process and be granted the right to kiss his intended.”

The crowd clapped cheerfully.

“And.” James said, a devilish grin crossing his face, “It’s time for Harry to have his first kill.”

This was not expected by anyone aside from the Potter family. Severus smiled proudly from beside James.

“So one of you will die tonight.” James said, the door slammed shut and the guests gasped. “Being that I am a fair man, I will allow it to be a duel, and if you win I won’t hold it against you for killing my heir.” He sounded as though that were not even a possibility, and everyone knew it. Harry was indeed powerful.

“I have selected one from amongst you to fight my son. A traitor.”

Nobody dared speak, but they all shuffled in place. Lucius and his wife had come to stand by Draco, to remind the Potters of who they were in relation to Harry. Lucius squeezed his shoulder tight.

Harry was smiling, Draco looked horrified. 

“And the traitor is…Dolores Umbridge!”

“My Lord,” she shrieked, “I have been nothing but loyal!”

James paused, took Severus by the hand and kissed it sweetly before he stepped away from his love and towards the woman in pink.

“You’ve been stealing money from me Dolores. Don’t lie.” He said darkly.

“I never-“

“DON’T LIE.” James roared. “I have proof that you’ve been siphoning money to pay for the upkeep of a rather lavish manor. Did you really think you could get away with it? Now pick up your wand and face my son.”

She did, and she looked both terrified for her life and insulted that she had to fight a mere teenager.

Harry smoothly retrieved his wand from its holster and approached the centre of the ballroom. The crowd had moved as far back as it possibly could and watched with horror and delight.

“Fine.” The old woman said, “I’ll be happy to kill your brat for you.”

Harry didn’t flinch, he didn’t even scowl at the woman’s words as they bowed to each other in the proper duelling style.

As soon as it begun, they both shouted the killing curse and a bolt of green was released from their wands and connected, cracking and radiating power. 

For a moment, Draco began to worry as it seemed that the woman in pink had the upper hand, but Harry wasn’t one to be underestimated.

Dolores was the first to see that the battle was lost, but the feeling didn’t last, as all her feelings left her forever. The spell stuck her hard and she flew back, her eyes wide open with shock though the life had very much left her body.

James began a round of applause with a wide smile on his face. Everyone joined in without hesitation as the dead woman’s body was dragged out of the ballroom.

Harry bowed to the crowd, beaming with pride. He holstered his wand and winked at Draco.

Draco blushed feverishly. He wasn’t expecting to like that so much.

No. He loved it. He adored it. It made him weak at the knees to see his love kill.

He was looking forward to their promised kiss. Very much.

Harry was nearby for the rest of the night, but said nothing to Draco. He was busy speaking to all the courtiers who wanted to say how impressed they all were, and how they admired his clear intelligence and charm.

When the majority of the guests had left, Harry took Draco by the hand and led him through the castle. He said nothing as they walked so Draco remained quiet. They entered the throne room. Harry pulled him towards the thrones at the end of the grand hall and to his father’s spot. Draco sat tentatively on his lap.

Harry cupped his cheek lightly. “Do you think I could kiss you now? Do I have your permission?”

“Yes you do.” Draco said softly.

A soft press of lips sealed a promise of so much more to come.

 

Lucius was very commanding of Draco after the duel at Harry’s birthday party, he was afraid.

“But James and Severus are some of your oldest friends, why worry? Are you stealing money?”

“I cannot believe you would say that. Our family has had money for a thousand years. No. I’m not stealing anything and I haven’t done anything wrong. But if you make a mistake and hurt the Heir in any way, we might be next for target practice.”

Draco crossed his arms and huffed. He removed the expensive fur from around his shoulders. “Father, did it ever occur to you that I love Harry? And that I would never hurt him?”

“You saw him kill, did that not frighten you at all?” Lucius asked fretfully.

Draco blushed and squirmed in place. “No…”

Lucius blinked. “You… You liked it didn’t you?”

“Maybe.” Draco replied, embarrassed.

Lucius laughed and hugged his son. “Oh thank goodness! I was worried you’d be scared away from him and ruin all our plans! But you’re perfect for him. He’s going to kill many in his life and you’re actually going to like it! Good boy, good boy! Our family is going to be fine.”

Lucius pulled away and seemed to swallow nervously.

“I have to admit that I didn’t read the boy properly. I was so preoccupied with the fact that he is James’s son that I forgot one very important detail: He’s Severus’s son too. He isn’t an exact image of James as many people think. He has something in him that his father lacks. I didn’t consider the whole picture before instructing you, but I suppose it doesn’t matter now.”

“What does he have that his father lacks? James is the strongest wizard in the world.”

“Harry has a clearer mind. He thinks, much unlike his father. He has the silent understanding that Severus has, and it makes him immensely more dangerous.”

“Oh.” Draco said with a half moan, “It certainly does.”

 

School was like heaven for Draco. He passed his classes easily enough and felt none of the pressure his fellow students felt. He didn’t need to worry about getting a job like some commoner might. He was going to be the Consort to a powerful Lord. He wouldn’t need to worry about a thing, all the while he’ll be showered with gifts and Harry’s affection.

And how he loved Harry’s affection. 

They kissed every day, several times a day. Draco began begging for more, but Harry never gave it to him. He held fast to the rules of their courtship.

 

By the time they were sixteen, Draco had hoped that they’d more forward. He went so far as to send Harry a love notes filled with all his dirtiest desires.

But Harry held fast.

“We have to wait, my love. We swore on our blood.”

“I can’t stand it.” Draco whined, rubbing himself temptingly against Harry. “I want you.” They were standing in the middle of a busy hallway but had no concern over being watched.

“And I you, but I want to do this properly.” Harry kissed his forehead, “Be good for me, and your reward will come.”

Just at that moment, head master Black strode up to Harry, smiling.

“Harry, I just got word from Consort Severus. He’s coming to visit you today. He’s requested that you share lunch in my office. He’s asked that you meet him there.”

“Daddy?” Harry said brightly, “I’d be more than happy to see him. Did he what he wanted to see me about?”

“He didn’t, but you’ll be able to ask him yourself soon enough.” Sirius smiled.

Harry kissed Draco on the lips sweetly. “Forgive me my love, you’ll have to go to lunch without me today.”

“Whatever you say.” Draco replied with a sigh, “But I’ll miss you.”

 

Harry was embracing his parent and settling down for a meal.

“I’ve been informed that you’re not doing as well in potions as you could be. Is there a reason for this?”

Harry smirked, “I just keep getting distracted by my betrothed. He’s been begging me to fuck him for such a long time and I’ve nearly given in.”

“Try not to.” Severus replied smoothly. “You might knock him up, and I feel as though I’m too young to be a grandfather.”

“I won’t.” Harry said with shake of his head. “But, if you don’t mind me saying, you and father didn’t wait.”

“Well that was my mistake.” Severus admitted with a blush. “You see, I became quite good friends with a girl, a muggleborn, and James was furious. She wasn’t pre-approved so James fell into a fit of rage. He would have killed the poor girl if I had not begged him not too. The only way to sate him was to offer my body, and I was willing, but I never saw something quite so terrifying. Besides, we never had a formal oath, merely a loose promise. If you break a blood oath the consequences can be severe. You’re father and I never thought you take a blood oath, but here we are.”

Harry nodded thoughtfully. He knew that he had to control the situation.

“Enough of this talk, I came here for a different reason.” Severus said.

“Which is?” Harry smiled.

“I’m expecting again.” Severus said with a rare smile.

“This’ll make baby number eight.” Harry laughed, “I’m happy for you. And for father. I look forward to having another little brother or sister.”

“You’ll tell the others won’t you? I wanted to keep this lunch short. I figured that if I invited everyone I wouldn’t have gotten a word in.”

“I’m sure they’ll understand.”

They ate in comfortable silence. Harry enjoyed having his Daddy with him like this, just the two of them. It was so rare to find Severus without James being close by.

“Now about Draco.” Severus continued seriously, discarding his knife and fork. “If he keeps insisting that you fornicate then perhaps it would be best for him to finish his schooling at home. I know it would be difficult for you, but it would keep both of your honours intact. I don’t expect a sixteen year old to hold out, but if you do, you’ll be all the stronger for it. You just need to be eighteen.”

The idea upset Harry immensely, but his sensible side kept him from cursing at the idea.

“Will I not be able to see him at all?” Harry asked softly.

“You will. During important events. I won’t shun him from all the parties your father likes to throw, but you will be watched.”

“What exactly will happen if we break the oath?” Harry asked.

“You will have monstrous offspring.” Severus replied.

“Oh.”

“Yes. So will you send him away to protect your future children? Or indulge once and regret it forever?”

Harry sighed heavily, the weight of the decision crushed his spirit.

“Send him away.” Harry decided, “But let me tell him why.”

 

Draco cried and clung to Harry.

“I don’t want to have monster children, but I can’t be separated from you! Please, my love. I didn’t know what I was doing. I’ll stop I promise.”

“This isn’t just to control you,” Harry mumbled, “It’s for me as well. Do you not think that there is nothing I want more than to take you? Please.” Harry came close to begging. “Please go. I’ll see you at all the parties.” His heart ached at the notion and he hugged the other close, kissing him hard on the mouth.

“Draco.” Came Lucius’s voice from behind him.

They both turned and saw not only Lucius, but Lord James. They had both arrived by floo.

“Harry, let him go.” James said sympathetically.

Harry did, though reluctantly.

“Come now.” Lucius said, holding out his hand for Draco to take.

There was one last glance.

Then they were separated.

 

When Draco arrived home, he was miserable. He wanted to crawl up in a ball and cry his eyes out. But first he needed to get his expected punishment from his father.

“Of all the things you have done-“ Lucius said evenly.

Draco winced and prepared to be berated.

“This is by far the most… ingenious!”

“What?” Draco replied with a sob, “How can I be ingenious when I just got separated from the one I love.” His voice broke as his emotions took over him.

Lucius grumbled, “It was a mistake then. No matter it’s still a fortunate event. To think that Lord Potter himself came to me and asked me to remove you from school because of the temptation you cause his heir, well I was thrilled. I pretended to be somewhat cross but agreed. Of course I wasn’t too cross, one can’t be with the Dark Lord. But he seemed to buy it and now we have the upper hand.”

“How could something this wretched help anyone?” Draco cried.

“Absence makes the heart grow fonder.” Lucius smirked. “He’s had a taste of you every day since his fourteenth birthday, and now that he won’t have you there being his willing submissive, he’ll grow desperate to have you back. You’ll have him wrapped around your finger for a lifetime!”

Draco shudder delightfully at the thought of Harry being desperate for him. Of all his strategies to get Harry in bed, he never thought to withhold his love. He felt like a fool. It was playing hard to get that allowed him to catch Harry’s gaze in the first place. 

He was instantly cheered at the thought.

“Just wait.” Lucius laughed triumphantly. “Harry will be mad with want by the time you marry. And with every meeting he’ll grow more and more possessive. At this rate, the Malfoy house will never fall.”

 

Lucius was certainly right about absence making the heart grow fonder. Harry sent many number of gifts to Draco. They began arriving three months after their separation. 

They were gifts of furs and jewels as usual, but they’re value increased with each passing week.

Once he had accumulated a large amount of gifts, Draco sent them back.

He insisted that he not receive any gifts, in case he might be tempted by Harry’s generosity to break the rules. Harry seemed to understand.

The gifts were replaced by letters which bordered on the desperate. It was never explicitly stated, but Draco could tell that Harry was starting to miss him more than he had anticipated when he had agreed to the separation.

All the while, Draco took his lessons with Consort Severus, who seemed to have a flair for teaching. He learnt the usual school things, alongside some valuable information about being consort to the Dark Lord.

Draco found himself in a happier place then what he had considered. Now that he was free from temptation, he could actually think strategically about how to handle the situation.

The first party came; for Halloween, but Draco did not attend. He feigned a cold.

His father had praised his genius.

 

There was no getting out of the Christmas ball, but Draco was looking forward to it. He had everything planned.

Aside from the teasing, he did miss Harry immensely.

Draco decided to dress in a simple but well-fitting waistcoat with a white shirt and tight black pants. He made sure not to wear anything Harry had given him.

He walked in to the ball with all eyes on him, but he kept his eyes lowered meekly. His father stood tall beside him, a grim expression on his face as though he was disapproving of any looks directed at his son. They had rehearsed it all.

It wasn’t long before Harry spotted him, Draco glanced up at him only briefly before looking away shyly. Harry had gotten taller.

“Draco.” Harry said joyfully, he reached out for Draco and hugged him close.

Lucius cleared his throat as though Harry was being inappropriate. 

Harry backed away.

“School hasn’t been the same without you.” Harry said, swallowing thickly as this throat tightened with the words.

“I have missed the castle, but I soon realised after I left that it was for the best.” Draco said cordially. 

“We’ll be old enough to marry soon.” Harry said firmly, gripping Draco’s hand.

“Indeed we will.” Draco replied casually.

“Are you not eager, my love?”

Harry’s eyes were wild and desperate, his grip tightened.

“I am.” Draco said honestly, “But, oh…”

“What?” Harry pressed.

“It still feels so far away. It is still too long to be away from you. If I linger here, I might not be able to maintain a hold on myself. I have to go.” Draco held back real tears and stepped back from Harry. “Forgive me.”

“No!” Harry shouted desperately. “No my love, don’t go. Please.”

“I must-“

Draco was stopped by an earth shattering kiss. Harry held him impossibly close, forcing his tongue into the other’s mouth, demanding his love and his submission.

This wasn’t part of the plan. Draco was supposed to run away so that Harry could chase him, but all thoughts of running left his mind as he remembered how desperately he’d wanted Harry’s body before they were separated.

Thankfully, Lucius was there to get things back on track.

He grasped Harry’s shoulder.

“Young Prince, please think of Draco’s honour.” He whispered so only Draco and Harry could hear.

Harry backed away, he was angry but did not direct it at Draco or Lucius.

He reached for his wand and shouted the killing curse at Mr Lockhart, who was misfortunate enough to be within Harry’s line of sight.

“Now, now.” James Potter said with a sigh, “No need for that, my boy. Go get some fresh air.”

Severus was by Harry’s side in a moment and guided his boy out, checking him to make sure he was not harmed in any way.

Draco was shaking with want now. Lucius knew of Draco’s strange liking, so he ushered the boy to the floo network after a quick apology to Lord Potter.

“I understand.” James said, “Go now.”

“Thank you My Lord.”

“We may need to move the wedding up to a closer date.”

“I think that would be wise.”

 

It was all settled. They were to be married on Harry’s eighteenth birthday.

Draco was fitted for a white suit. He was draped in diamonds and pampered like a little prince. There was nothing in the world that he could be denied on his special day, but there was nothing he wanted more than to finally be taken to Harry’s bed.

The ceremony was the culmination of several years planning. It was officiated by Lord Potter himself. He crowned Draco there and then as the Heir’s Consort. 

Harry looked happy. The happiest he’d ever been, and Draco wept with the joy as they sealed their vows with a kiss.

After the ceremony, Draco was sent directly to Harry’s room. He was not permitted to attend the party, and must wait on his husband for as long as he may see fit to keep him waiting.

Draco hoped that Harry would not be long, but much to his surprise, it was well past midnight when the chamber door was opened. Draco had even fallen asleep.

When he woke, he was stripped completely naked as his fully clothed husband kissed along his neck. Then he felt it, Harry had pushed his long and thick cock into Draco. He had been playing with him in his sleep this whole time, his body was loose and receptive.

Draco gasped all the air out of his lungs as Harry rocked back and forth and found his pleasure in his new husband.

“Finally.” Harry groaned. “I finally get my prize.”

He gave a harsh snap of his hips, it sent Draco deeper into the mattress.

“I knew you’d be good. I knew from the moment we met that you’d be the prettiest. Look at you, gasping for me. I have the loveliest submissive in the world. Oh yes, take it my love.”

It was pure bliss, it was almost perfect. Harry drove forward with all the force he could n=muster before he bit down hard on Draco’s neck. The blond screamed out when he was bit again and again until the stimulation drove him to his end, sobbing with pleasure and wracking with aches.

Harry finished with a vicious growl. He breathed hard but did not pull away. He sucked bruises into Draco’s back until he was all but covered in marks and mars.

Draco was exhausted. He closed his eyes to sleep, but Harry was still moving, he shifted Draco onto all fours. Draco realised that Harry was hard again. His eyes shot open as Harry fucked him hard, as though it was the first time all over again.

He could not speak, he could not move, he could barely remember to breathe.

Harry was determined, it seemed, to make up for all the years he couldn’t have Draco like this, he was determined to use this body as much as he liked and for a long as he liked.

And he did.

Three days with little rest had put Draco into a near dead state. He was healed easily enough. But Harry was there, waiting for his chance to do it all over again.

And he did.

And Draco wanted him to.

It wasn’t a surprise to anyone in Potter castle to find Harry and Draco mating wildly in some random location. Harry was not afraid to take his husband whenever the urge stuck. And it struck often. So often in fact that James had to tell his son to restrict it to only a few locations.

 

Lucius had been risen high above all the other courtiers. He had land and wealth enough to endow his line for the next thousand years. His life’s ambition had come true, all thanks to his son, who was now riding Harry’s cock in full view of the court. They were both fully clothed, or as much as they could be, but the movement and groaning was unmistakable.

“Hello Draco.” He called as he approached the thrones.

“H-Hellooo.” Draco strained in reply.

“Shut up.” Harry growled, biting into Draco’s neck.

“It seems that this honeymoon phase is going to last longer than we thought.” Severus said flatly.

“I’m sure we’ll have a grandchild by the end of the year.” James said proudly.

“It would indeed be a blessing, my Lord.” Lucius said, smirking.

“I wonder if their hair will be the Potter black or the Malfoy blonde.” James mused.

“It could go either way.” Lucius replied, “Who’s to say there won’t be a generous mix of the two?”

“I hope so.” James said, looking at his son with a smile as he helped Draco pull up his pants.

“If you a lot of grandchildren, Draco will be the one to do it.” Lucius grinned. “The boy can do anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was way longer than I expected, and went places I didn't see coming.   
> If you don't think it's terrible, let me know.  
> And if you want a sequel, again, let me know.  
> Sorry this took so long xx


End file.
